


'On Our Own Today'

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey's promises are like piecrust: made to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'On Our Own Today'

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2006; triple drabble written for LiveJournal SN100 challenge #131, _Opposites_.

You know you haven't been the best friend in the world. Not the best employee or colleague, if it comes to that, but right at this moment, here in the bar with Dan's elbow pressed against your side, it's the friendship that's on your mind.

You married too young; you knew from the start it was a mistake. But once caught there was no way out, and the more you struggled, the more you wound yourself tighter and tighter into the trap. You were miserable, so what did you do? You did your damnedest to make sure that everyone around you was miserable too. You worked at it for years and, you have to admit, you succeeded pretty well.

And afterward? Maybe if you'd had the guts to break yourself free, things would have been different. But Lisa took the decision out of your hands (like always), and that just about broke you. There hasn't been a moment since then when you've not been unhappy and bitter and angry.

Thank god you've had friends - better friends to you than you are to them; friends that you don't deserve, but for whom you'll be forever grateful. Thank god you've had Danny, there beside you every day, caring and covering for you, encouraging and believing in you, sticking with you even when all you had for him was a snarl and the back of your hand.

You're pretty drunk. You try to put some of this, what you're feeling, into words. But Danny only laughs, and shrugs it away.

"Hey," he says, easily, "what are friends for? You'd do the same for me."

Your hand's on his shoulder; you gaze into his eyes and you make a silent promise. If Danny ever needs you, you'll be there.

You'll never let him down.

***


End file.
